


I can wait a lifetime (or more) for you

by Sagana_Rojana_Olt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rigel Black Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt
Summary: Made for the Rigel Black Chronicles ExchangeFor meek-bookwormLeo/Harry or platonic
Relationships: Leo Hurst/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 1





	I can wait a lifetime (or more) for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meek-bookworm (readertorider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readertorider/gifts).



Harry was just finishing the last batch of potions for Krait, when she felt Leo’s magic washing over hers in an apparent greeting. As it become their usual routine. The smile appearing on her face in response was normal too, no matter what mode she was in. Feeling infinitely more chipper, she quickly distributed the potion into the already prepared vials. She swiftly wiped down the table, putting the ingredients away as she went. Finishing up, she given it a once over to see if everything was in its proper place. Lab safety was important. Giving a satisfied nod, she hurried out of the lab, hanging the coat in its place on her way out.

Stepping out of her lab, she was greeted by the sight of Leo preparing breakfast. She could not help the warmth filling her heart seeing Leo at home. Leo feeling her gaze looked up and flashed a loving smile at her. The knife in his hands didn’t stop for a second. "Good morning. Give me a second and I will be ready with this."

"It smells delicious." With two quick steps she was already next to Leo. She pressed a chaste kiss to Leo’s cheek and was already moving toward the pan to take a closer look. Two strong arms sneaked around her waist, stopping her in her tracks. Harry give out a surprised squeak, and looked at Leo with a question already on her lips.

" That was not a proper kiss." Leo’s tone was serious, but there was laughter in his eyes. Harry pretended to play along. "No?"

"No." Leo kept his serious tone, but there was a smile tugging at his lips.

Harry turned fully towards Leo, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently tugged at the short hair on his nape, pulling him closer and down. "Well, let me try again." With a cheeky smile she pressed her lips to Leo’s. Leo made a soft noise in his chest, when their lips slotted together. He pressed closer and pulled Harry flush against his chest. Harry let out a soft moan, and Leo greedily chased after it. He slipped a tongue into Harry’s mouth, tasting it. Harry made another little noise, litting fire under his skin. She pulled back a bit breathless. "Missed you."

Leo’s grin softened a bit, and he pressed their foreheads together. "Missed you too." He pressed a quick kiss to her nose, causing an adorable little frown on Harry’s face. " Dinner tonight still stands? No hordes of pufferskeins, ready to take over the Alley? Drowning us in fluffy pink cuteness?"

Harry gave him a glare. "That only happened once! And it was Margo’s fault. I swear that girl will be the death of me." Leo’s grin just only got wider as she went on. "But yes, dinner is still good. I was thinking fish, maybe salmon for dinner and pie for dessert?"

"Sounds good. I will have to step off, to talk with the Merchant Council; they are getting a bit nervous about the Festival. I should be back by six."

"That sounds good. Dinner should be ready by then. Would you like coffee or you are off to sleep?" Leo shook his head. "No, coffee. I am far too awake to sleep and then I would just fall asleep during the meeting. That would make the merchants happy."

Harry give him a quick grin while preparing the coffee. "I am sure." She placed their usual cups on the table along with two plates for the breakfast. "Anything to go through before the meeting?"

"No, it's about the new legalisation. They are worried about the Ministry's interference. You know how it is."

Harry grimaced. "Yes, there is a talk about restricting the independent potion suppliers as well. I was planning to speak to Rosier about it, sometime next week."

Leo give her a suspicious look. "Won't you be too busy? We are renewing the wards next week. And don't look at me like that. You have a worrying habit of not resting enough."

Harry sits down next to him, careful to don't spill the coffee and pressed into Leo's side. "It will be fine. I haven't stretched my magic for a month. It's getting restless."

Leo kept the suspicious look up for a second or two longer, but decided to drop the subject for now. Harry had no doubt that he will keep on eye on her, as always. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek in thanks, and turned back to her breakfast.

They eat in silence enjoying eachother presence, and just being together. []

It was Leo who broke the silence first, side eyeing Harry. "Do you know what's up with Marek?"

Harry pretends not to notice and gives a careful hum, just to show that she is listening. "Marek?"

Leo is not fooled. "Yes, you know this big guy? With many knifes? Keeps challenging me every second week?"

There is a twitch to Harry's lips. She is amused, but keeps her face inquisitive. "He is very excited about something, but refuses to tell me what it is."

"Is he now?" Her face shows nothing, but interest like this is the first time she hears about it. But Leo knows better. He carefully places his hands along Harry's side, no need to tip her off. "Yes." His hands itch closer to that spot. "Rispah had suggested that you know something."

Harry opens her lips to deny any knowledge, but Leo chooses that moment to attack. Harry let's out a laugh, and is pulling away but Leo follows with the tickling. [] They end up laying down on the couch, Leo hoovering over Harry, both of them grinning. Breathless. []

Harry's hair is slightly lose from the bun, she put it for brewing. Her cheeks are pink from laughing, and lips swollen from the kiss. She is beautiful. She grins even wider if possible before leaning down and rubbing their noses together.

"I do know why Marek is so excited. But I am afraid you will have to wait." She presses a kiss to Leo's forehead, before getting off the couch and picking up the plates.

Leo heaves a sight before collecting himself and going after Harry in the kitchen."Are you sure? You can't tell me even a little bit?" He hugs Harry from behind, putting his head on her shoulder.

"No. You will have to be patient. It's good for you." She turns her head a bit, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Leo pretends to pout, but he is in far too good mood for it to be believable.

"Fine. Keep your secrets." He pulls Harry even closer, and tucks his face between Harry's neck and shoulder. "And I will just keep you." Harry can feel the smile on her face. And she knows Leo can feel it too.

"You can keep me." She turns around making it easier to hug Leo, and presses her face to his chest. He smells nice. A hint of leather, and sweat. And under all that Leo's own smell, something earth-like and spicy. He smells like home. She is a bit nervous thinking about the small box in her coat pockets, but it's easy to let go in Leo's arms.

"I will have to go. The potions have to be delivered to Krait, and I will have to pick up potatoes as well. We are almost out of them." Harry pulls back a bit, to look at Leo. "And you will have a meeting to go as well." Leo makes a face at the reminder. But he steps back letting her go.

She gives a quick goodbye kiss, which takes a bit longer than a proper goodbye kiss should, but Leo is not complaining. "See you tonight. Take care."

  
Harry is halfway to the door, before turning back and giving him a bright smile. "Love you, too."

* * *

Leo carefully avoids the buttercups and the bellflowers at the window before climbing through for old times sake. He is greeted by the sight of candle lit dinner. Harry carefully placing the roasted salmon on the table. Not mere seconds later Harry's magic envelopes him in a welcoming hug, it does feel a bit restless. Usually it's less excited.

Harry's grin is no less welcoming if a tad bit nervous. "You are right on time. I just finished preparing…" she waves around, but Leo doesn't let her finish the sentence. He pulls Harry into a passionate kiss.

"Welcome home." Harry looks a bit dazed, which look good on her so Leo kisses her again. Savouring it. "This will make eating dinner difficult." He grins, and pulls her into an even deeper hug.  
"Nah, I am good. This feels very nice and comfortable. Heavenly really…" Leo's stomach chooses this moment to growl, which has Harry laughing. She hides her face into his chest in an effort to calm herself. Leo presses his face into her hair. Breathing her in. She smells of herbs and spices from her potions but under that there is something sweet and soft. He takes a deep breath, preparing to let Harry to go, only to notice the flowers in the vase on the kitchen counter. Normally there are multicoloured tulips or sunflowers with speedwells mixed in, but now there are speedwells among four leaf clovers. Which fills his heart with warmth to the brim and more.

"Love the flowers." He presses a soft kiss into Harry's hair, before stepping away and sitting into the couch, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry moves around a bit to make eating easier, but she is still tightly pressed against his side.

"How was the meeting? All went well?" She hands him a plate with the salmon and potatoes. It smells delicious. Probably tastes delicious too. After taking a bite, he is sure of it.

"This is delicious. But yes, everything went smoothly. There were couple of questions regarding the stall placement during the Festival, we have almost doubled number of people attending. And this doesn't include the muggleborns who will be present." Leo goes on to describe in between the bites of salmon, to the revenue they are expected, and necessary manoeuvring to keep all stall owners happy and content with their placement.

He looks at Harry expecting a reaction, she is not usually this quiet. While she is indeed listening and frowns as soon as she notices he stopped speaking, she barely touched her food. Leo is not worried, not yet. Sometimes Harry gets lost in thought. She is biting her lips too, which seems to be in favour of the lost in thought theory.

"Something on your mind?" He places his hand on her arms, jolting her from her thoughts. She becomes red in her face, and even her ears become pink. Which Leo finds extremely interesting as Harry is notoriously difficult to embarrass.

Harry seems to hesitate. And seems to be avoiding looking at him, while becoming even more red. It's quite adorable. Which does give him an idea what it is about. The flowers, Marek excitement, and the embarrassed nervousness which Harry seems to exhibit. He certainly hopes he is right. "Is this about Marek?"

The question seems to pull Harry back from wherever she went in thought. She looked at him with a rueful smile. "Sorry. No, "Harry's smile gentles and she shakes her head a bit. "it's not about Marek."

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself, and in the next moment she is the same collected Harry, he has always known. With wealth of secrets in tow, too. He can not help but adore it, even if sometimes causes several headaches for him.

Harry puts the plate back on the table, before fully turning towards him, their knees touching. Her eyes are mesmerizing, and Leo could spend eternity lost in them. The pink cheeks are an adorable addition. The small black box in her hands are lovely too. He looks at Harry expectant. And she looks back, with a bashful smile. "Leo Hurst, will you marry me?"

The next thing Leo know is Harry's lips against his, with whispers of yes between them. []

"Yes, of course I marry you." The smile on Harry's face lights up the whole room, and she never looked happier than in that moment. So he kisses her again. And again. A thousand times.  
[]

"Did Marek know that you want to propose?" Harry looks sheepish while answering.

"Yes. I didn't want us to be distracted, so I needed someone to run interference. I would really not want to be interrupted by a bunch of pufferskeins." There is a frown on Harry's face at the memory so Leo kisses her to make it disappear. And once again, just because he could. Harry didn't seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings: 
> 
> Buttercup means "I am dazzled by your charms", while bellflower stands for unwavering love. Both have been chosen by Harry, to tease Leo a bit. Which have fallen a bit short as Leo absolutely adores it. 
> 
> Multicoloured tulips mean beautiful eyes, which is Leo's choice and he makes a point of bringing them to Harry at least once a week. Harry grumbles about it as tulips are no use in potions, but they are always displayed in a very visible place. 
> 
> The Sunflowers mean adoration, while speedwells are for travel, kindness, loyalty and protection. She uses them to stand in for Leo's name in any flower messages she gives to him, as she feels they represent Leo the most. Together they mean "I adore Leo".
> 
> Four leaf Clovers are for good luck, and be mine. Harry here both uses it for good luck wishing that Leo says yes, and asking him to be hers. 
> 
> While there are flowers which could be mixed together to ask for someone's hand, Harry didn't one to give up the game early.
> 
> Which would absolutely have happened as both Harry and Leo communication with flowers. 
> 
> It started with Leo's chrysanthemum and continued with Harry giving a bouquet to Leo for "good luck" and subtly asking if Leo is still waiting for her. (She was not in a good place mentality at the time, though on the way to healing after the War.)
> 
> It taken Leo three days and the help of Margo to realise what exactly did Harry ask. 
> 
> He replied by a crown of Carnations - meaning yes. And placing it on her head during the Festival. 5 years previous to the one they are talking about in the fic.


End file.
